


Or Lick a Rock, Or Both

by gaymingtrash



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: Maybe you should just kiss someone nice, or lick a rock, or bothSuvi will get used to Heleus rocks one day. Not today, though.Literalmild hurt/comfort.





	Or Lick a Rock, Or Both

**Author's Note:**

> I'm placing Suvi and Ryder here as being early days enough in their relationship that they're both very cautious about each other's boundaries and public displays of affection, especially as they're both so bumbly with their flirts in canon. I do love me some useless wlw, Mass Effect did us a good with their flirt dialogues.

Ryder had not expected to get so caught up in _looking_.

She wasn’t a stranger to Eos anymore, no more than any other human who lived there. The tread of the sand was familiar to her now, and the first breath of air off the ship felt fresh, not alien. The rocky formations closest to Prodromos were trusted navigational landmarks by this point, and still she looked on, entranced.

She wasn’t used to Suvi yet, and Eos got to look new again with her in it. 

Suvi was oblivious to Ryder’s looking, which suited the both of them. Suvi would only stop what she was doing to take a moment to be embarrassed, and Ryder would miss watching her so engaged in what she was doing. She’d tried, before, to just write it off as the science lover in her, but the pang of affection she felt when she watched Suvi at work was only ever about having a crush. There was something about Suvi in her element, in the field or conversationally, that made Ryder just affection-pang even harder. She didn’t have to understand what Suvi was doing with that rock in her hand to enjoy the moment. 

Ryder wondered if Suvi knew that she stuck her tongue out when she was caught up in concentration. Maybe she’d tell her about it, later, make her all flustered again.

“…Suvi?” Ryder called over, suddenly feeling the need to interrupt the scene. She headed over to where Suvi sat in the sand, glad that she’d finally stopped slipping so much on Eos’s ground. Her propensity for falling over hadn’t helped her claim Pathfinder-ly authority to begin with.

“Sara?” Suvi answered Ryder’s next, unasked, question, touching her hand to her lips with dawning horror on her face. “Oh, no. I did it again, didn’t I?” 

“You’ve really got a taste for those Heleus rocks, huh,” Ryder said, teasing. She offered Suvi a hand up, which she took. “SAM, give Lexi the heads up that we’re bringing Suvi and her poor sad mouth back to the ship.” 

“Certainly, Pathfinder,” SAM replied, and she was glad he used the audible channel that time. Talking to SAM when he’s only in her head always makes her feel a little self-conscious — much like Suvi looked now, letting her hair fall in front of her face as they walked back to the Tempest.

It wasn’t the first time Suvi had licked a Heleus rock, so they knew now there was no real cause for concern, but Suvi did look very down in the mouth about it. Unless that was just what her face was doing. 

“You okay?” Ryder asked.

Suvi nodded.

“Hurts to talk?” 

Suvi nodded again.

“Hug once we’re clear in the med bay?”

Third nod.

“Pathfinder, Dr P’Terro appears to be have recently been tending to another member of the Tempest crew. I recommend waiting in the medical bay until she returns shortly,” SAM said.

“Thanks, SAM.”

The two managed to get back onto the Tempest and through to the medical bay without seeing anybody else in the corridor who might ask embarrassing questions, which was a blessing. Suvi had put her arm around Ryder’s waist when they boarded the ship, and it was nice, but she might have felt pressured to fabricate a sprained ankle if they’d been given the once over by Cora or Peebee.

“Hey, so,” Ryder started, once Suvi had hopped herself up on a bench, pouting. “What are your feelings on illicit med bay kisses?” 

Suvi looked up at the ceiling in the most exagerated ‘really, Ryder’ gesture, nearly leaning too far off the back of the bench.

“And you look so kissable! I am shocked,” Ryder said, in a tone of mock-surprise. She sat down beside her, and while sharing benches was not strictly med bay protocol, Lexi hadn’t joined them just yet.

She took Suvi’s hand in hers and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Is that better?” She looked across at Suvi, who smiled and fiddled with her hair with her free hand. And winced.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [gaymingtrash](http://gaymingtrash.tumblr.com), if you want to!


End file.
